Squeezable containers are used in packaging and dispensing various formulations of cosmetic, personal care and household products. Metal tubes are an example of such containers. Metal tubes are airtight and therefore afford protection to the product materials contained in the tubes through long periods of storage. However, metal, such as aluminum foil, is difficult to form and the manufacturing of metal tubes is often costly.
Squeezable containers have also been fabricated with plastics. Though relatively inexpensive to manufacture, plastic containers do not provide the same level of protection to the product materials as the metal tubes provide due to the permeability of the plastic. As a result, shelf life of the product materials contained in plastic containers is often shorter.
Flexible packages or pouches, such as those used for condiments, are another example of squeezable plastic container. More recently, small volume pouches have been fabricated to include a header section that is flat and unfilled with the product materials to expand their visual presence and graphic message. However, such flexible pouches have a number of drawbacks. For example, the header section of the flexible pouches lacks sufficient rigidity and causes thermal distortion. Additionally, since the product materials are generally distributed throughout a largely two dimensional area, it is difficult to produce desired fluid flow of the product material toward the opening of the pouches. Dispensing high viscosity fluids is particularly problematic. Due to the lack of any defined three dimensional shape, flexible pouches require a greater surface area to store a given volume of the product material, which is often accompanied by greater vapor transmission through the surface area, a greater tendency for phase separation (particularly if the product material is an emulsion), and a greater potential of losing the product material due to scalping by thermoplastic packages.
In addition, small volume squeezable containers often suffer from lack of visual appeal and difficulty in retail placement. In particular, such squeezable containers lack enough surface area to accommodate textual or graphic messages for promotional or instructional purposes. As a result, they must be packaged with a secondary container such as a printed carton or a blister pack that bears the requisite textual or graphic messages. However, since such squeezable containers must be separated from the secondary container prior to use, the promotional or instructional messages printed on the secondary container are often overlooked or lost prior to the time of use.
There is therefore a need for an improved squeezable package that provides adequate vapor barrier characteristics and shelf life; is capable of maintaining a predetermined shape with sufficient rigidity prior to use; allows dispensing of the product material in a controlled fashion; and ensures the presence of the promotional or instructional messages at the time of use. Also needed is an economical and efficient process for manufacturing such a squeezable package.